fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Monk
The Monk was an Espheni that oversaw Alexis's hybridization and development and contributed its DNA to her makeup, leading Alexis to call him her "father". He served as one of the two main antagonist of Season 4. Story Not much is known about The Monk other than he directed Alexis Glass-Mason's hybridization and development process and he takes orders from his brother, Scorch. Season 4 Alexis met with this Monk a few nights after Ben woke up. She begged him to take away her powers, but he convinced her otherwise.''The Eye'' The Monk appeared during a dream about Anne during her time in captivity on the Espheni tower with Karen. It is shown connected with Anne through an alien type umbilical cord, that is connected with Lexi.''Exodus'' The Monk once again meets with Lexi, however Lexi is followed by Anne, Ben and Maggie. When he is told to show himself, he connects through Ben and speaks to Anne. After he is captured for answers, he contacts Scorch, and the two traded barbs about their respective failures. The Monk told Scorch that Lexi was more powerful than they imagined, and that they will be able to use her as a weapon if he does not fail.''Evolve or Die'' The next day, the Monk is chained up, and interrogated by Anne. After Lexi collapses and develops a fever, Anne again interrogates the Monk, and when he doesn't answer any of her questions, she repeatedly slams a plank of wood into the Monk's midsection. Without knowing, the Monk connects to Ben, which inflicts pain from Anne's actions, and soon Maggie who was with Ben, stops her from hitting the Monk; however when Ben was connected to the Monk, he kept saying "flower", and Anne solved what it meant and helped Lexi. Later, it is mentioned by Maggie that Anthony was knocked out and the Monk escaped.''Mind Wars'' Lexi receives a training lesson from the Monk about gravity and her power of controlling it. The Monk orders her to destroy the big oak tree sitting in front of the two. Lexi is first hesitant about doing it, however The Monk convinces her, saying that she will "set it free". Doing so, Lexi obliterates the tree, which drains her causing her to fall to the ground, and the Monk promises her potential power will be divine. The Monk later uses the volcanic-rock, Shadow Plane communicator to talk with Scorch (who he calls his "brother"), who's concerned about Lexi possibly rebelling and turning on the Espheni. Lexi overhears the Monk talking, and soon picks up a pile of dirt, and creates a volcanic-rock and listens in on the two communicating. The Monk assures his brother, that even if she does rebel, he has means of controlling her, however Scorch doesn’t care what he has to say, and orders him to eliminate Lexi. Lexi drops the communicator stone, and walks off into a room, terrified. Lexi later is taken by the Monk to train again. The Monk reaches out to her neck, most likely to break it, however Lexi uses her powers to immobilize him. Lexi confronts him, saying that she wasn't meant to be the Bringer of Peace, and says that "I’m the Bringer of Death." She admits that he was right about one thing, that "Power perfected is divine." Smiling, she unleashes her power and obliterates him.''Drawing Straws'' Appearances Gallery PreMonk.jpg Overlord-S4.PNG Monkcord.jpg The Monk and Alexis the Eye S4.png Alexis Monk The Eye S4.png Hagrid.PNG ThemonkImage.jpg Alexis the Monk Mind Wars S4.png Scorch-TheMonk.PNG The Monk Mind Wars S4.png Geminus.PNG Monkmwc.jpg TheMonk1-Crop.PNG The Monk Drawing Straws.jpeg Monkfarm.jpg Alexis and Monk.jpg Monkpic.jpg|Drawing of The Monk in 'Reborn' Monkmw.jpg|Behind the Scenes Monkface.jpg|The Monk's Face BTS Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Espheni Category:Season 4 Category:Aliens